Extrasensory
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: Have you ever had someone devoted to you? A man named Jackel does but has no clue about it. Read and find out weather two loyal pokemon can get their feelings through their somewhat thick headed trainer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Welcome to my first fanfic! I've wanted to write stories for this site for years and now I have that chance. I want to hear what you think of my first work so only review to tell me if I did a decent job or where I need improvement. This will be a 3 to 5 part story depending on the reviews (I **will **finish the story regardless of what trolls might say).OK!3!2!OH! Almost forgot this story will contain pokephillia, M/M and possibly a three-way so yeah, now where was-oh yeah...1!** ACTION**!

Chapter 1

The sinnoh region- a land filled with oppertunites, a land filled with incredible pokemon, trainers and of course the incredible sinnoh league. This story of love, drama and self discovery unfolds in a Eterna forest-'the place where time stands still' but starts from the pokemon center in Jubilife city with a young man named Jackel as he awakens.

Jackel woke up slowly to the feel of a early morning sun, gentle rays waking me up from a incredible night of sleep. He sat there motionless enjoying the view of the slowly brightning clouds waving in the early mornings breeze. 'This is how a guy should wake up every mourning,' he thought smilling to himself. 'slowly waking up to a silent mourning in a soft ...Perfect.'. Jakel shifted until he was facing the door. He was about to get up until his eyes locked onto two still as everstone pokeballs on the counter by his bed. He froze. He moved his body as slow and as quitly as possible. Eyes locked onto the unmoving orbs like a predator stalking(or running from)its target. He approched the closet with ninja like stealth retreaving his clothes and heading towards the got the shower ready and as he took his clothes off and took a quick look at himself in the mirror. Jet black eyes examened the image in the mirror. Standing at 5'8 he was farily tall, had light brown skin, and short messy hair he was a decent looking teen at 17yrs old

Jackels P.O.V

After I cleaned myself I put on my striped red shirt with a pair of light blue jeans and matching shoes.I open the door and check to see if Alto and Reaver woke up."Ok. Just. One. step. At. A. Time..."

(SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEK!)

(POP!)(POP!ping!*)

"AW, COME ON!" "GOOD MOURNING MASTER!" two voices assulated my head at once as I was quickly glomped towards my bed with two figures hugging my chest hard. "Ahhh! Reaver your spike! Alto your pins! Please let up on the hug!" I ordored in a pained voice. My two pokemon quickly stoped and began frantickly apoligizing to me. Reaver my Lucario sat on his knees repatly bowing and saying sorry using his aura as he always has while Alto my shiny Kirila was saying the same but was continusally bowing with his head down. "Hey, hey its alright! I'm Used to you two doing this, so please stop apoligising," as I said this they stoped "come on if I wanted you two to stop doing that for good I'd tell you to, the only reason I told you to stop was because your things were stabing me too hard." They both breathed out a sigh of relief and smilled at me and gave them a reassuring smile. "now were heading towards Eterna forest for some training so lets get ready!" I said as we pumped our fists in the air like we always do before heading out. I met up with nurse joy signing out and we began walking towards route 205. As they talked amongest themselves I was walking down memory lane. I was 15 when I found Reaver as a injured Riolu traveling through, after that he healed up I had to let him go even though I wanted to keep him. Well I got my wish. Literally seconds after I said he could be my pokemon if he wanted he glomped me for the first time of many on our journey together. Only a month afterward I found a ralts that seemed interested in me since it was following me and Reaver for a while, I decied to ask if it would want to join us. He(after being told by reaver that it was a he) glomped me and offically became apart of my team. Now over two years later and its only been us just us but I ain't complaining. Before I realized it they disapered from my sights for a second until I heard them call out to me. "LOOK OUT!" I was suddenly stoped in my tracks by Alto using psych on me." you almost ran into a tree!" Sure enough I look foward and see a tree just inches from my face. "Thanks Alto, I'd rather not loose a tooth if possible, hahaha!" I laughed off what just happened walking foward as Reaver walked beside me. I was obvlious to the blush that covered my Kirilas' face. As we walked deeper in I could almost feel time just slow down around me.'I guess thats why its called "the place where time stands still"'."MASTER WATCH OUT!" I was sweeped of my feet being carried by Reaver bridal style as a flock of dustox flew at where my face would be. I looked up at him as he glared at the disapearing bugs."GRRRRR! Dirty bugs, I can't stand Dustoxs!". He Absent mindly started walking while caring me, suddenly an idea poped into my head as I smiled devilishly. "Oh Reaver, thank you for saving me from those mean Dustox!" I said in a girly voice "My hero deserves a reward..." by now my lucario was blushing as Alto watch what was happening with stuned sileance. I learned foward and was about to plant a kiss on his check."OH GOD MASTER!" out oh sheer shock he droped me while his fur looked like he dyed it tomato red."HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man the look on your face was hilarious!" I continued to laugh until I finally calmed down. "Master thats not funny!" Reaver yelled at me with mixed emotions of anger and embaresment and something else I couldn't put my finger on. Alto couldn't help but chuckle a he enjoyed the joke. I sat up as Alto finally caught up with us. I looked up at Reaver who had a dejected look on his face. I put my hand on his sholder and looked him in the eye and gave him my sweetest smile,"I'm sorry Reaver. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I only meant to play a joke, will you forgive me?" He looks deep into my eyes as finish and looks away enough only for me to see his mouth as a smile grew on his face. "I forgive you master." After that I pulled him and Alto into a big hug. "You guys know I love you right?", They look at each other behind my head and smilled knowingly at each other and hugged me back softly, "We love you to master..."

Chapter 1 end.

A/N: I forgot. all pokemon related media belongs to gamefreak and Satoshi Tajiri. Next chapter will be ready in 3-4 days.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again my faithfull readers! Sorry i'm a day late I have been getting ready for school to kick back up again T-T. Might as well accept it and take it like a bitter medcine-it sucks but its good for you. Sorry getting off topic. First i want to say chapter one was just explaning some of the characters back story so I could let you get a feel of their relationship. Second i'm not satisfied with how I wrote the first chapter so my style is a bit different here. Finally third this chap will contain scenes of masturbation and erotica from who you must read to find out. Enjoy...Also I do not own pokemon, just the story.

Chapter 2

We come apon Jackel and his pokemon training aganist large oak trees in the heat of a mid afternoon's sun. Jackel's traning methods were different if not appering odd. He would workout as they trained as a way to ecourage them to improve. A trainer must lead by example of course.

"Reaver use dark pulse until you can knock the tree to your right down! Alto use psychic to crush the bolder beside me!" Jackel ordered between breaths as he countinued his own regaments of push ups. Reaver concintrated gathering dark thoughts into a black sphere of circles between his paws. "RAAAAAAAAA!" Reaver howled as he launched a overwhelming dark pulse almost spliting the the tree in half! Alto fouced his psychic enegry using his strongest thoughts to lift the bolder slowly in the air then... "HAAAAA!" with a sharp cry caused the mighty bolder to explode into small pebbles. Jackel finished his set of fifity push ups and wipping the bits of rock off he watched his pokemon continue to smash trees and and crush bolders with ease. "Ok guys great work, i'm very proud of you two!" Jackel said very happy to Alto and Reavers progress."T-thank you master." Alto said with a look of satisfaction on his face while Reaver on the other hand..."I-I-I'm still alittle mad at you master," mumbeled just loud enough for Jackel to hear " even if you tell me how good I am!" he finished. "I said I was sorry and you know I mean it. Soooo..." moving faster then the average human he scouped Alto and Reaver into his arms and gave them both a great big Ursaring hug. "Lets just get back to being close and be friends again!". Being caught off guard by the hug they looked up to their trainer and were reminded of one thing their trainer did during training: he always left his shirt off to keep it clean after training. They felt his sweat covered muscles slide aganist their own tired sensative muscles. Thier thoughts from their eariler attacks. Reavers thoughs on what he wanted from his master and Altos deep wanting for his master affection, both causing them to become somewhat light headed."Wow Reaver your fur feels so soft and cuddely...It makes me want to just cuddle up to you." Jackel said as he felt Reavers short blue fur, "And Alto your skin feels so smooth like silk. As the grip of the hug lightened they quickly hid their flushed faces not looking at Jackels face. "So what do you say we take a brake and relax?"he asked out of consideration for their opnions. They both answered with a audioable grunts of agreement. *YAWN!* I'm going to take a nap so you two just do what and have fun, k?". Jackel put his shirt on and laid his head down shortly falling into a deep sleep. They were both quiet until what just happened fully set in. Alto spoke first. "Umm...Reaver?" "Y-yes?" "I'll stay here and make sure master dosen't get attacked by any wild pokemon so you can go walk around if you want." "...I think I will. Thanks Alto, you have no idea how bad I need this right now." Reaver said to his companion greatfully. He turned to take his desired stroll. When Reaver was out of ear shot Alto looked into his direction and said knowingly to himself "Actually...I do."

Reaver took his chance to observe the giant forest enjoying the moment of his mind went back to the recent events. The way Jackel treated him, his attitude, his body and his smell...Quickly becoming flushed Reaver quickly went in search of a small hidden area to do what he needed to do. Reavers searching quickly paid off as he found a small clearing hidden behind a almost perfect circle of oran berries. He looked down to find his sheath budding from his blue fur 'shorts' and eargly planted himself on the lush green grass. His mind was racing with images he's become all to familar with over the past few years. Reaver and Jackel kissing each other, Jackel rubbing Reaver with his strong hands across his warm furry chest but his most desired position was for Jackel to lick and gently suck on his chest spike. Reavers doggy pecker slowly inched out with each passing thought. "Master I want you to take me so bad..." he moaned softly. He looked down with hazy eyes and saw his now fully exposed 7.5inch canine member reached its full strength pulsing with desire. "I'm such a naughty Lucario... I'm masterbating to such lewd images." His paw brezed toward his engorged shaft and began to slowly pump his doggy cock. his breathing hitched but quickly relaxed as he reached a steady rhythem with each eager stroke. His second paw traveled first softly twisting his spike chest then moving to his slightly large balls giving them soft squezzes causing pre-cum to slowly dribble out onto his fur 'shorts' but finally he reached his favorite spot. His hand moved below his black fur covered balls toward his sharp pink puckred virgin hole. He rubbed some pre off the top of his pulsing cock with his free hand and with one swift motion pushed one of his digits."Ahhhh...!...Master please don't hold back! P-please fuck me!" he moaned as his imignary love making making him fell icredable. He sensed his own aura of pure pleasure bring him closer to his approching climax. He fingered his arse slowly but suddenly went faster and faster. His unclenched his eyes opening them to see his cum slowly leaking out of his excited cock,his tail wagging with excitement for whats to happen next. His bloated large red knot twitching with anticipation with each pump. Finally with one harsh push up his tigh hole he reached his limit. "MASTER jACKEL!" he wispered loudly as he squeazed his knot futhering his orgasim. Cum erupted from his cock as his hips bucked with each splurt. He was lucky enough to catch some of his cum in his mouth tasting his own spunk as it landed on his chest, across his face and even on a shot landed on a wild oran berry. His retreting cock oozed out small spurts of cum as his half open eyes looked at the berry covered in his seed. With a week cum covered paw he grabbed the berry and looked at it, Licking his mouth(and taking some cum off his muzzle) he ate the cum-berry slowly savoring the enegry inriched berry flavor alnog with the salty and musky flavor of his own seed. With a sastifed smile he relaxed on the green grass. With his few moments of being Conscious he said aloud for the world to hear the words he will always stay true to.

"I love you mast-.I love you Jackel. Now and forver..."

Chapter 2:END.

**A/N:** Done! Done!Done-diggty, done! I humbley hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much as I did typing it. I have worked very hard to give this story as much life as I can give it with my skills. Please leave a review or PM me if you liked it or need to tell me how I can improve in any way. Untill next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As I promised chapter 3! I know you want to get to story but let me just say this...  
I'm happy. I recieved so many views on my very first published story and I actually got a bit chocked up. Finally if you want more stories like mine and many others to continue to grow please sign the petition to stop the destruction of M rated fanfiction. Now this chapter will be a bit...Different from Reavers and longer! Now please enjoy.

Chapter 3

Alto has been dutifully standing on guard since Reaver left just three minutes ago. He looked up at the open area. Enjoying the beauty of the the wild trees amd the smell of the wild oran berry bushes.

"I wish Jackel was awake to enjoy this with me. Just the two of us..." whispered Alto to himself. He looked over At Jackel and in that instant a soft breeze blew across them caressing both like the soft caring hand of a mother to her child. Alto obeserved Jackels hair flutter across his face. The leaves shadows moved to and fro across his face like a moasic art portat. Alto look at him as if observing beautiful art created by Leonardo de Victini. Alto's face was showing only unbridled love and a deep lust after his own trainer. "Dear Arecus, if only you know how bad I want you to do _everything_ I want you to do to me. I want your hands touching every part of me, nothing is forbidden to you," as he said this he walked toward Jackels sleeping form "I want you to taste me as I do the same to you." Before proceding with what his lust driven mind had in store he did one quick psychi sweep-checking for anyone in a mile radius. Thankfully only Reaver showed up and he was just far enough to enjoy himself. He did notice how Reaver's thoughts were somewhat frantic but didn't focus at all on him. He silently stood in front of Jackels body laying aganist the tree, his legs perfectly parallel to each other. He silently and softly moved clouser putting each leg across Jackels legs. Finally he sat down on Jackels lap! He gently placed his hand on Jackles cheek wiyh a look of deep satisfaction like a child after opening their Christmas presents. Alto Checked Jackles subconscious one more time noting that he s in a verry deep sleep. 'He must have over done it again. I really can do what I want now. But first...'

Alto laid his head gently aganist Jackles chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath along with the sound of strong heart beat. He slowed his own breathing to the point it felt like they were one being of body-breathing in synic. Alto closed his eyes and listened to Jackles heart beat carefully. To him it sounded like the perfect beat of a grand sympathy of the highest class. Alto memorized every aspect of this moment he could describe with all his senses. ' Just one more thing' he thought. Alto smothely wiggled his hips slightly to get his desired affect but being absoluty sure he didn't wake Jackel up. He leaned foward slightly to blow into Jackels ear with the affect of Jackel moaning slightly but still asleep. He jumped as he felt something large poking him in his tight butt. ' I'm so close. But not yet.'  
Reluctantly he pulled away and removed himself from Jackles lap and taking notice of his own needs. Alto began walking towards a pair of trees only a few feet away from where he was but far enough so Jackel couldn't hear any of what he was about to do.

Alto hid behind the trees silently thanking Reaver for not knocking them down eariler and only throwing some debre around. He lifited up his 'skirt' to observe how aroused he'd become. A bulge could be seen poking out slightlyfrom his croctch. A full blush was plastered his face a sharp contrast to his sky blue skin and porcelian white features. The outline of the bump began to push out starting at the very tip until it took a noticable shape of a rather large tip of a cock. " C'mon pop out already!" Alto ordered silently and flustered, he began rubbing the tip softly, trying yo coax his own dick out. Finally the tip was being pushed out foward to make way for his full length and girth."Ahhh...T-thats it...K-Keep coming out my 'little' friend." Alto spoke to himself in a sudden huskyer voice. Finally like a spoinks spring his full cock sprung out to its unbelievable full size of a fourteen inches! Soon followed by a pair of Leichi berry sized blue testies. 'Arecus truly blesed me when I was born.' Alto though as he marveled at his own cock. 'When female pokemon heard I was eight inches they battled me- forcing me to evolve to see how big my dick could grow. Well those sluts can bite me because i'm gay and have a master. A sexy master. A fucking... Stud of...A...' Altos thoughts were clouded as his cock twitched with every passing complament to Jackel.  
Finally ready he proped himself aganist one of the trees and began feeling his large cock in his own hands. Alto gently strocked his cock from base to tip gasping at the feeling of pleasure as it ran through his body. He imagined Jackel sucking on his neck while he sat firmly on his lap. Licking the nape of his neck as his hands played with his cock. He stoped only to shove his tounge into his willing mouth while letting out a sqeel of joy. Gentle stroks became rougher as both hands went at a faster pace massing his large meat. "hhhaaaa...Please fuck me master... I need more... I-I guess I need to use that old trick." alto purred outloud. He concentrated slightly as he felt psychic enegry push aganist his ass gently probing it."Mmmm..." Finally with a sudden surge the enegry pushed foward"AHHhhhh!" gasped Alto as he got on his knees only to land face first into the dirt with his tight ass in the air changing size from the psychic enegry slowly pumping into it about three inches deep. He removed his hands to support himself as he dsepratly pushed aganist the motion of enegry and grind his thick cock betwwn him and the ground. His breathing became ragged from the excitement running through him. Knowing Reaver or Jackel could discover his made him even horiner with each second. Pre-cum was coming out with each second. His lust struck mind looked around and saw what it was seeking. A medium piece of wood about four inches long with one smooth surface with no splinters or cracks noticable, and using what concentration he could spare he picked it up with psychic. He rolled onto his back facing the slowly setting sun and also a perfect angle to look at Jackles sleeping body. He brought the wood close and lifted his legs in the air as he caused the enegry in his ass to disapear getting ready for a new toy and for his sputtering cock to smear cum aganist his own cheek. Then...  
*SMACK!*  
He slamed the wood hard aganist his butt cheeks! He moaned loudly enjoying the stinging pain of his ass being hit as a large splurt of pre shot out coating his lips and smelling his own musk. He did it again *SMACK!* and again *SMACK!* and again *SMACK!* each time causing him to shot more cum onto his face to which he licks up greadily for more. His climax approches and decides o finish up. He scouted towards the tree until his hip was pressed against it. His cock was danglin not even a inch away from his face. H brought his head foward and began slurping the tip of his cock. The sensation was incredible. He used one hand to jack off furiously as the other roughtly rubbed and squeezed his balls causing him to moan around his big blue cock sending vibrations across the entire length. This finally sent him over the edge as his ass quivered and his ball tightened and he came. The force and sensation made his eyes roll back as his own cum erupted in his mouth to which he quickly swallowed as much as he could as if it was Jackels. His orgasim was ferocious as cum leaked out the courners of his mouth, his still pulsing cock sending shivers down his core. His face was covered specs of cum while cum dribled out his mouth. He had a very sastified if not wanton grin plastered across his face as he laied there deeply enjoying the giant afterglow.

Twenty minutes later...

After recomposing his mind Alto got up on wobbly legs and went to a small lake they saw eariler to clean himself up. He returned to Jackel seeing that he was STILL asleep even after being as loud as he was. He took small steps until he was a Jackles side, which soon lead to him laying onto his side aganist the tree. Alto looked up to Jackels face seeing it as beautiful as he saw it so long ago. He snuggled up preparing to go to sleep. In his final moments of being awake he said softly just barily above a wisper in his native language "Kir-irl-kir...Kirkia." which translated to 'I love you...Jackel' and soon fell into a comforting sleep.

Chapter 3 end.

**A/N:** Oh my God! IT! IS! DONE! It is currently 4:30 in the mourning and I am tired people! School has been kicking my butt all throught the week, which limits me to writing and posting my stories on mostly weekends and holidays and POSSABLE on some week days. I hope you enjoyed chapter three. Chapter 4 will be up in possibly 1-1 ½ weeks but until then please enjoy. *ALERT!* Be on the look out for a different story I'll have posted up, its a one shot with a pokemon that dosen't get the love it deserves. And don't be afarid to review or message me, any and all suggestions/comments are accepted as long as its good natured, not until next time my friends, Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** here it is chapter 4!I want to apologize for being gone for so long and I hope everyone can forgive me, but my education is important and comes first(as incredibly lame as that may sound). Also I have a schedule now so expect to see more stories from me:D. IMPORTANT!:I have a poll on my next stories on my profile. This chapter will be a bit more... Interesting, for who you must read to find out.

Chapter 4

**Reavers P.O.V**

Reaver had risen from his eariler...Activities and was heading towards the clearing. As he backtracked he was deep in thought letting his mind wander from subject to subject to pass the time. ' I wonder, if people and pokemon switched places what would it be like? Just how old is Arecus? Just where the hell do dittos come from!?'. Each thought seamed to shorten his walk back from 20 minutes to 3 three in his view.

Reaver continued to think up questions that never seamed to stop untill he was only a few paces from the sleeping duo. 'Hmmm. I wonder is that old tale about Gengar and Clafairy real? If it was...*shudders* that be-Hm?'. Reaver stoped in his tracks as he sniffed the air. "What is that stench? It smell familar somehow" reaver spoke to himself as he headed around the clearing towards the remains of the tree he used during training. He sniffed around trying to find the source. He found himself behind the half destroyed trees as he found a small drops of something sprayed around the ground slightly. "Wait is this...?" It took him all of five seconds to realize what he had his face just less then a inch away.

"...".

"AWWWWWWWWW NASTY! Who the fuck was here!?" Reaver screamed out in disguest, jumping back over 10ft away while in the process slaming into a large bolder "SONFA BITCH, THAT HURT!". Reaver doubled over in pain crounching down holding his head. Soon enough Reaver could hear two sets of foot steps runing toward Reavers location.

**No ones P.O.V**

Jackel and Alto were waken up by Reavers loud yell. Thinking he was attacked they rushed to where his screams came from. They found him crounching down holding his head muttering curses to himself.

"Reaver are you alright!?" Jackel went over and knelt down to examine Reaver for ant injuries. Alto quickly followed mimicking Jackels actions. Reaver rubbed his head as he stood up, "Sorry to worry you both," he groaned not liking the feel of rocks hitting his head "I was walking back to the site when I smelled something odd coming from behind these trees." Reaver began to explain. Alto froze on the spot. He immedality knew what Reaver was talking about and no sooner he start to blush and tremble like a seedot in the winds of northern Sinnoh. "When I looked it turned out to be...Ummm..." Reaver trailed off and mumbled the ending with a faint blush on his muzzle. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear the last part." Jackel replied leaning slightly closer ear pointed to Reaver "It was...Umm...C..." he stuerted to silent for human ears to hear. He had hundreds of fantasties of them talking dirty to each other but reality is MUCH different from dreams. He couldn't say something like that in his masters face just like that! Acting as sharp as his metal spikes he said in much louder voice then nesscarcy "P-Pecha berries! Yeah it was pecha berries! I never had any and they were so good I ate them all! Yup! Ate them all up! They tasted sweet! Hehehe..." Even he was embarsed by the God aweful lie he just made up on the spot. Jackel stared at Reaver with no emotion showing on his face. Alto was in stuned silence from both almost being caught doing what he was doing eariler and hearing such a convincing(if not odd) lie on the fly.

Reaver had a nervious smile across his face coupled with a mild blush and bullets shooting out of him like crazy and a pair of begging eyes saying 'please buy the story!'. To Reaver this felt like hours of intense interagation but was less then 10secs.

Jackel finally answered.

"Reaver...?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?"

"Why in the world...!" began stearnly

"I'M SO SORRY, MASTER!" Reaver and Alto blurted out both their hearts beating hard ready for the shock of their lives.

" DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME SOME?!" he asked in a disapointed voice with his head and arms down towards the ground.

"!" They both felt their hearts skip a beat.

"I mean if they were that good you could have saved me atleast one or two!" he continued " And don't think I didn't notice your breath and I mean yours and Altos, they smell the same! So you both must have eaten some!"

Reaver and Alto took a quick glance at each other. They both knew. I'n that one second they both knew what the other did.

*sigh* "Well its starting to get late so lets head back to the center for the night and grab a hot dinner." Reaver said attempting to do some damadge control. Alto only grunted in agreament.

"Well I guess your right. However no sweets for you two tonight since you already ate something sweet." Alto and Reaver did another quick glance at the last comment as Jackel as all three began walking back to the city. No sooner when they started walking back Alto told Reaver telepathically

_"We need to talk. Later when Master's asleep. Not a word til then ok?"_

slightly startled he replied _"O-Ok"  
_))))))000000((((((

Its been 3 hours since they have eaten dinner. Reaver ate at a slow pace feeling akward, Alto tried to eat like he always did but still ate kinda slow in the meanwhile Jackel was eating like a starved Snorlax. They didn't even finish one plate while he ate 5-6. Stuffed and tired after a day of training Jackel went straight to sleep after a quick shower. Alto went into his pokeball without a word. Reavers been up waiting for Alto to say something since master went to sleep and the wait was making him extreamly nervious. He got out of his pokeball about an hour after Jackel went to sleep. He kept waiting curled up in a blue furry ball eyes starting to get heavy with each breath. He closed his eyes as his breath slowed down...

_*POP!*_

Reavers eyes snapped open! His yelp was quited by a blue hand covering his mouth. He calmed down enough to notice it was Altos.

"For the love of Mew you scared me, Alto!" Reaver wisper-yelled.  
"Sorry but you were gonna scream." Alto stated dryly.  
"Obviously!"

"..."

The atmosphere suddently turned akward after remembering what they were here for. Reaver was the first one to speak.

"So you were...You know...While I was out walking?"  
"!" "Y-Yes...I admit it. It was shameful of me to do that to do that so close to Jackel but, I needed to releave some pent up stress." Alto explained calmly.  
"Your lying."  
"! How...?"  
"Your Aura is dark blue, meaning your trying to hide something. I've known you long enough to memorize your aura patterns."  
"Hehehe...You know me all to well, Reaver-kun," Alto said using the nickname he uses when alnoe with reaver. "So I'll tell you everything if you tell me everything, deal?"  
Reaver had a faint embarassed blush but he took a deep breath and said "Deal."

For the next 10 minutes Reaver and Alto told each other exactly what they did while Jackel was sleeping. They laughed at certin parts and blushed during some of the more perverted exploits. Reaver was espically surprised by Altos size and his hidden inner pervert.

"So you love Jackel also?" Alto said nerviously  
"Yes. I love him." Reaver stated. "he was willing to save a stray like me. I never had a real home. I was abbanded as an egg and just learned to take care of myself since I was born. I was adept at sensing aura when I met master all those years ago. He was worried about me, something I never experenced personally other then a chanestly or miltank helping me." Alto stood silent as Reaver continued "He found me after I got in a fight with some Kadabras and nursed me back to health. The whole time I stayed with him-his aura-felt so warm and clean like a untouched lake. The day I was healed up I almost cried because I would leave that warmth behind. But he offered me to be his pokemon I leaped at him and gave him his first of many hugs. Eventually those feelings just turned to love." He finished feeling like a weight was removed from his sholders. "Alto what about you? When did you feel like this?" Reaver said with a warm smile.

Alto was speachless. He could tell every word was the absolute truth being the emotion pokemon after all. He took a deep breath and began " Remember when I started following you two?" Reaver nodded "I could feel that warm feeling you were talking about emanating from the both of you. I couldn't stop myself from not following you like I was being pulled to you both. When Jackel discovered me and offered me to join my heart felt like it would explode with happiness!" alto said excitedly as he stood up from his crossed leg position while being quiet "I mean the joy, caring, and pure happiness just make me want to dance just from memory!" as he said this he began to do some Pirouette whirls " I was treated diferently since I was so different from others of my kind. Guys would shun me since girls would go for me and the women around me wanted me either for my dick or since I was 'unique' colored to others." he slowely began to stop twirling "The day he took me in he never tried to force me to join him he gave me a choice. Not only did I gain a loving trainer I got a friend I wouldn't trade for the world." Alto said as he walked over and hugged Reaver softly as Reaver returned the hug both smiling warmly.

For the next two hours they talked about everything espically what they love about Jackel like two fangirls talking about their favorite gym leader. They talked in thir native language incase Jackel woke up.  
"Oh!Oh! The ay he smiles is my turn on!" Reaver blurted out.  
"No! I once saw his cute ass bare when I peaked into the bathroom a few weeks ago! My Mew I lost it and had to learn teleport temporally just so I could relieve myself." Alto gushed out  
"So THATS why you learened teleport!" Reavered laughed  
"Hey if you saw what I saw you'd the same."  
" got me there." Reaver replied  
"Hey. Umm, I have a question." Alto asked slightly nerviously  
"Shoot."  
"Well we both love him and we both said were virgins. So how are we going to give him our virginities?"  
"...Well I thought with what you told me about how you masturbated it would bo obvious."  
Alto shook his head no.  
"A three way."  
Alto blushed so hard he could feel all the blood go to his head.  
"B-B-B-B-B-But would Jackel enjoy it? I mean i-i-i-it sound incredible but-I mean is he even-"  
Reaver cut him off "Of course he will love it! We just need to...Set the mood."he said seductivly.  
"Thats so perverted..." Alto gave a devilish grin "I LOVE the idea. What do you have in mind?"  
Reaver was about to explain his delictiously loving if not sinful plan but was interupted by a long tired yawn. Alto did the same. "Its getting late. If anything I can tell you it will take a few weekd to get ready. For now lets call it a night." they both went toward their respective pokeballs. but before they entered alto gave Reaver one more friendly hug which he gladely accepted.  
"Thanks for listening, goodnight."  
"Anytime and goodnight, perverted dreams." he joked at the later of his statment. Alto laughed tiredly and they both promptly entered thier pokeballs.

They went to sleep with dreams filled with love&desire and a future they couldn't wait for.

**Chapter 4 END**

**A/N:**Sorry there wasen't any lemon in this one but trust me the next and final chapter will more then make up for it and again sorry I was gone for so long. Now in the words of a great robot named Tom:  
_~~~~~I'm back bitches~~~~~_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well here it is! For being gone for so long I made this chapter my longest written, but it still promises to be a great finish to my first story. The longly over-due final chapter of extra-!

**?:** Oh for the love of pete! just hurry up!

**Me: **Give me a damn minute! Sorry everyone, if you're wondering who's this is just go on my profile to find out. Please enjoy and be sure to read the A/N at the bottom.

Chapter 5

Its been well over a week since Alto and Reaver came up with their plan and have waited for the right time to make their happiest and wildest dreams come true. Alto and Reaver are talking to each other under the stars courtesy of Altos teleport while Jackel was asleep in a nice warm bed of the Pokemon center.

**Time: 2:43 AM**

Reaver was now pacing back and forth like a army general while Alto was standing at attention with his back straight and an over excited grin plastered on his blue face.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?!" Reaver said in a mock general tone as he looked at Alto dead in the eye.

"Sir! yes sir!"

"I can't hear you!" Reaver said a little louder

Alto took in a deep breath and screamed "**SIR, YES SIR!" **so loud it knocked Reaver on his back. Alto saw Reaver flat on his back with his leg in the air from shock.

"Are you sure you don't know screech or sonic boom or something?" Reaver said frazzled as his ears were still ringing from Altos reply.

"hehe, sorry but i'm just excited! Tomarrows~~ gonna~~ be~~ the~~ night~~!" Alto sung out as he twirled in place with a professional ballerinas skills. Reaver grinned as his friend danced.

"Yes it will be my friend. Operation **G.J.I.T.S.** is officially a go!"

? "Wait, what does that mean, again?" Alto said as he slowly stopped spinning.

"Get Jackel In The Sack, of course!" Reaver stated matter-o-factually.

"I though we agreed on **B.M.S.O.L **as the tittle." Alto responded with his hands on his hips.

"Ok, what in the world does that mean?" Reaver said baffled by the tittle.

"Become Masters Slaves Of Love, Obviously! I mean when master learns how much we love him he'll want to do so many things to us! I already have a full list of stuff he can do to us! Like one I **really** want to do involves some rope, some stun spores and honey-"  
"Whoa! slow your rollout Alto," Reaver interrupted with a sweat drop on his face "I know your into being bound and gaged but I'm not(as much as you)! Besides were going with **G.J.I.T.S.**!" Reaver finished.

"No! Were going with **B.M.S.O.L**!" Alto stated.

"No its **G.J.I.T.S.**!" Reaver countered.

"**B.M.S.O.L**!"  
"**G.J.I.T.S.**!"

They argued continusely going back and forth, back and forth, becoming louder with each exchange. This continued for 5 minutes until...

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" A random buneary yelled popping out a hole in the ground in front of them. Oddly, he was wearing what appeared to be a blue sleeping cap and he had blood shot eyes.

Reaver and Alto were scared and shaken from the sudden intrusion of the little but hugely irritated rabbit.

"Just call it plan Night of Romance or **N.O.R.** or whatever, Just for the love of Arceus shut the absolute hell up! You have been keeping everyone up for the past 1 and a half weeks, AM I RIGHT EVERYONE?!" He called out.

Every Pokemon in a three mile radius all wearing the same type of hat and had the same blood shot eyes all popped out of where ever they were sleeping all screamed in unison:

"YES! JUST SCREW HIS BRAINS OUT ALREADY AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

As soon as they all said that everyone but Reaver and Alto went back to sleep in their own homes.

Alto and Reaver just stood there in silence. They looked around and wispered

"Plan **N.O.R.**, agreed?" Alto asked.  
"Agreed" Reaver replied.

Just then the bunneary popped out of his hole again with eyes even more blood shot.  
"What did I say!?" he hollered

And with that Reaver and Alto hugged each other in fear as Alto teleported them both away back to the center where they both jumped back into their poke balls awaiting for the sun to signal for the start of their plan.

* * *

**Time: 10:45 A.M**

Its early in the morning with Alto, Reaver, and Jackel performing their daily training exercises in the same clearing in Eternia forest. Jackel was doing some shadow boxing while Reaver and Alto were doing some stretches per Jackels orders. After 15 minutes of shadow boxing Jackel decided to rest with some meditation.

"Ok Alto your up, stage 1- Trance is a go!" Reaver muttered quietly.  
"understood." Alto said with a mischievous grin.  
He saw Altos grin and quickly added " No BDSM or anything freaky, understand?"  
*sigh* "Fine." Alto answered disappointed.

Alto began focusing on Jackels mind and subconscious sending out various thoughts and images.

Jackels mind was clear nothing but his own being in complete nirvana.

'I'd lick and suck anything you'd want me to.'

His eyes snapped open as he face flushed red. 'Whoa! Where did that come from!?' Shaking his head he resumed his practice.

'Ok. Peace. -.'

'I'd call out your name while I slide up and down your big-'

"WHOA!" Jackel yelled as he fell on his back with a small trickle of blood coming out his nose. He quickly got up and saw Reaver and Alto didn't even pay him any attention as they were doing tai chi/aura movements.

"God I must be pent up." he mumbled to himself as he decided meditation was useless. He thought a walk would help clear his head of any perverted ideas. As he was about to leave an image of all three of them hugging each other drifted into his mind's eye. He was about to go but stole a glance at Alto and Reavers body's. Their movements seemingly accented their curvy yet toned forms. He shook his head one more time and left for his jog. After he left both of his Pokemon were holding bouncing with excitement.

Reaver held Altos hands and in unison cheered "Part 1-Trance-Complete!"

**Time: 3:49 PM**

For the past five hours Jackel has been assaulted with images and ideas in sexual relations with his Pokemon. Deciding that training couldn't wipe away his urges maybe relaxing could. He called off training, and decided to spend the day exploring the forest. Alto had been having fun sending all the images and ideas to Jackels innocent mind.

Currently they are walking down a thick forest path with Jackel in the lead. A constant blush was across his face as he walked, an image of Revers cute blue tail swishing in his face as his own hand caressed its fluffiness . He tried to forget but it only changed to another lewd image. Alto was bent over his 'skirt' hiked up showing off his shapely blue ass. Jackel was so distracted he ended up tripping over his own two feet. Seeing this both Pokemon giggled at their trainers clumsiness, causing him to blush and look away.

Alto took the chance to whisper to Reaver "Ok stage 2- Seduction, in action!"

Reaver nodded and began his part of the plan.

Reaver walked up behind Jackel and asked if they could rest for a bit. Jackel agreed, thinking maybe he can relax now that the images and ideas stopped popping into his head. They settled down on the ground except Jackel who was leaning against a tree. Alto winked at Reaver who nodded at the signal.

Jackel herd rustling from the bushes and looked up only to be greeted with Reavers blue furry butt!

Blushing like crazy he croaked out "R-Reaver, what are you doing?" while fighting to look away from his Pokemons ass and failing HORRIBLY. Alto was pretending to sleep on the opposite side of the tree enjoying the feeling of his flustered trainer.

"Oh just looking for berries." Reaver stated simply while trying not to snicker with his head in the bush.

"Oh ok." he replied calmly but inside he was actually turned on by this! Jackel watched intently at Reavers plushly rump. His hips swished from side to side as he kept up the act. Jackle couldn't stop staring as his ass waved in front of him even moving up and down sometimes. He heard Reaver growl in (fake) irritation as his movements speed up. His tail slowly raised up showing a small rosy pink puckered hole that was begging to be touched.

By now Jackel had a **very** noticeable boner in his shorts, Which he tried hiding by pulling his knees to his chest. Alto gave Reaver a psychic signal to stop, which he did after finding a few wacan berries to eat. He handed everyone and winked at Alto to start his part. He leaned on the same tree the other two were on.

"Wow! These are really sweet," Jackel declared after taking a bite "They are so..." he trailed off as he saw Alto eat his berry.

He had his eyes closed as he was holding up the wacan berry with both hands (one holding it on the bottom while he held the back) licking the large round tip. His pink tongue was licking across the big round yellow end tasting the tip then he put just a little of the fruit in his mouth after he bit a small hole to suck out the juice. He sucked some juice letting the watery yellow substance trickle out the side of his mouth. He didn't want to over excite master so soon, so he finished by squeezing the base causing a massive spurt of juice to come out of his mouth. Some drops fell on his chest and thighs as he licked up every drop on his hands and face. He turned over to Jackel who looked so red that a tomato berry would be jealous. He sworr he could see steam coming off his face. "...juicy." he finished, muttering under his breath.

"Master it tasted good didn't it?" he said feigning innocents with a smile.

He only nodded with his head turned away with a very hungry look in his eyes but not for food. "L-Lets go!" Jackel hoped to his feet and began speed walking back to the center. He was losing this battle and hard.

They laughed as they got to their feet and began jogging behind Jackel.

**Time: 7:57 PM**

They made it back to the center, panting hard. Well more Jackel then either of his companions as they just strolled behind him with happy 'innocent' smiles.

"I...Think...We...Can c-call it a night...Ok?" he panted out.

"Of course, Master!" They obeyed in unison. They walked past him (not without flicking their tail and skirt up) and headed to the room.

He slowly walked to his room after talking with nurse Joy all while thinking about his day.

'Shit, shit, shit! Oh God! Oh fuck, I'm actually turned on by my Pokemon! How can I look at them like that! I can't believe Reaver has such a big fluffy ass! Or Altos tongue just-just-RAPEING that lucky berr-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?'

By the time he finished thinking about his day he was in his room. He saw that his Pokemon were already inside their poke balls asleep( or so he thought). He sighed knowing he could relax he striped to his boxers and jumped into bed. No sooner did he he fall straight to sleep.

* * *

**Time: 2:20**

All Pokemon and humans were in a deep sleep tonight. The moon rays were providing a beautiful white light that poured into the open window of the room. All but two Pokemon, who were getting ready for the climax of their plan.

*POP!* *POP! ping!*

They were standing in front of his bed, their hearts beating as the big moment came. They planned to only talk using their aura and psychic powers so no one hears them.

'Last stage- **Climaxxx!**" Reaver and Alto said in unison.

Alto pulled back the sheets showing Jackel was only in his boxers. Reavers tail was waging while Alto was actually drooling at the site with a growing erection. they rubbed his body gently, ghost touches scrolling across every piece of exposed skin. Reavers soft paws and Altos smooth skin made Jackel moaned in his sleep, clearly enjoying the treatment. Jackels dream was filled with sexualized images of his Pokemon and being pleasured in every way he could imagine. In no time at all he had a full seven-inch thick cock pushing and straining against his boxers.

When they see his cock stand up they immedality have the same idea.

Alto used psychic to make it slip out making Jackel hiss then groan in pleasure from the cool night air hitting his member. Alto moved to the edge of the bed where he was angled directly at Jackels balls. Reaver carefully got up on the bed and sat on Jackels toned abs. He lowered his head until his muzzle was breathing on the tip. At the same time they moved in and licked their assigned body parts. Jackel moaned loudly from the synchronized double blowjob. He shivered as Alto sucked and nibbled gently on his large round jewels, while jacking off doing what he wanted to so bad. Reavers eyes were hazed with lust, the musky scent making his own exposed cock to leak pre onto Jackels warm abs.

They were so into their acts they didn't notice that Jackel was had woken up.

He's been awake since they came out. Wanting to see what they were going to do he decided to just wait and see what they'd do. He was, as any trainer would be, shocked. Although with all the images he saw he should have figured out that it was Alto doing it. He was loving the treatment and was admiring Reavers big butt grind on his abs. He groaned feeling his balls twitch. He suddenly grabbed Reavers ass, groping, squeezing and spreading his cheeks apart. The sudden touch made Reaver lurch forward making him deepthroat all seven inches. Alto was on the edge of cumming, he sucked on one egg-sized ball as he massaged the other, all this while edging closer and closer. His eyes were rolled to the back as he tasted the every inch he could fit in his mouth.

"I'm cumming!" Jackel announced filling Reavers mouth with hot white cum. Reavers eyes rolled back as he came also lifting his hips in the air firing spurt after spurt onto Jackel. The cum that leaked out was quickly licked up by Alto who had covered himself in his own sticky cream.

Reaver was panting hard as he felt about three weeks of cum be sucked out by his Lucarios skillful muzzle with a Kirlias' soft lips and tongue message his balls.

"we hoped you liked this master," Alto said in a seductive tone,as he crawled to Jackels face.  
"because that was only the appetizer," Reaver purred, as he to crawled to Jackel.

"now for the main course" they finished in unison as they brought their faces to his and they all shared their first kiss. It was sloppy, sticky and wet but it only made it better.

Jackel was told to move off the bed as Reaver and Alto got into position. Reaver was on his back while Alto was on top of him his skirt up and ready.

"Are you ready?" Jackel asked as his cock was pushing against Altos smooth blue hole. He was answered with a moan and nod. He pushed in slowly as Alto whimpered from the pain as his virgin hole was being opened wide. Finally he bottomed out, Alto moaned with his tongue hanging out as Jackel started moving in and out of his tight ass. He went faster and faster, slamming deep into his Pokemon hole. Altos over sized cock rubbed Reavers making him beg for more.

Suddenly he pulled out causing Alto to gasp, he pulled Reavers cheeks apart and slammed halfway into his blue furred hole. "Ahhh..." Reaver was in heaven , as he was being mated by his trainer. He wiggled his hips trying to push his master over the edge, his own pleasure about to over flow and spill. His tail swished across Jackels balls and Altos ass, making them shutter. To not make Alto feel left out he inserted three fingers into his as wiggling them inside and sawed them in and out. Alto was bucking back calling out his trainers name in short husky breaths. Jackel was breathing hard, his seed was begging to be released as he slammed deep down into his Pokemon, he kept holding back as he switched and slam into each one being sure to give them the loving they deserve.

"G-Guys where do you want me to cum?" He couldn't hold on anymore, he at the tip of cumming. "Master please. Cum in our mouths!" Alto pleaded.

They both got to their knees and had their mouths open as they each used one paw/hand to jerk his steel hard cock. He threw his head back as a flood of cum fired out onto his Pokemon cute faces. They held their tongues out as they were coated in his sticky sweet seed. Both Pokemon came as they felt a wave of orgasmic bliss coming from their trainer, covering the floor in puddles of cum.

All three lovers relaxed on the bed catching their breaths from their activities. Reaver and Alto snuggled up close to their trainer resting their heads on his chest as they drifted off to sleep. Jackel felt Altos pins and Reavers spikes push into his sides but didn't even react. In fact he smiled and gave each lover a kiss on the lips making both blush and smile in their dreams. 'Never saw anything like this happening in my life. I can't believe I never noticed how they really felt.' He closed his eyes and said "I love you guys, with all my heart." he wasn't surprised to hear two voices say in his head

"We love you to, Master Jackel..."

* * *

**A/N  
**

YES! YES! YES! My first story is done! Oh my God I did it I really did it!

Thank you everyone for reading my story and being so nice to wait for me to finish.

I want to thank DemoncatShade ,fgyutman ,steel3 , and jaffaceksi for being the first people ever to favorite my story. If you guys(gals?) want to talk send me a message. And to everyone who has read and viewed my story thank you again! I will be writing more stories but as I've said school is eating my time so please be patient. I also have a poll on my profile that will close on november the 10th.

Once again, thank you and goodnight/goodevening/afternoon and all that good stuff.


End file.
